


Meeting the Family

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto brings his new boyfriend - Sousuke - home to meet his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

Ren and Ran were demanding his attention. Which was good for Makoto as it meant he was distracted and able to forget about what would be happening in a scant few minutes. As Sousuke was showing up at his door and he’d asked his mother if he could come for dinner so that he could admit… they were dating. 

Makoto tried not to think about it too much and instead started wrestling his young siblings, them messing up his hair, winning and blowing raspberries on his stomach and him getting revenge by picking them up in turn and throwing them to the couch in heaps to the sound of giggles. 

It distracted him enough so that when he heard the door, he was surprised that Sousuke was here already and swallowed nervously as he went to answer it, the chorus of Ren and Ran’s disapprovals filling the air as he ran fingers through his hair and tried to straighten the shirt that had been rumpled in their play. 

His parents were in the kitchen, that he knew so they were letting him answer the door which he was glad of as Sousuke needed some warning about the twins and his parents and probably his mother’s questions…

This was going to be awkward but Makoto couldn’t hide it any more. Especially when Haru, blunt as ever, had nearly blurted it out and Makoto had been forced to shove him hard to stop him saying anything else. His parents didn’t need to know his “late night” training sessions were not always running with Haru but often involved meeting up with Sousuke and exchanging impatient kisses, hand jobs and the occasional blow job. No, his parents really did not need to know that.

When he answered the door, Sousuke was stood looking as good as ever, Makoto looking up to see the smile in his eyes and on his lips, the casual shirt and cargo pants outfit suiting his incredible body. 

"Hey," Sousuke said and Makoto turned to check that the twins had not followed and then seeing they hadn’t, he moved to his boyfriend to exchange a kiss before the tension of the evening began. 

Sousuke seemed surprised, a small gasp into Makoto’s mouth, but he relaxed into it, twining his tongue with Makoto’s and grabbing for his ass like he always did, their bodies getting close together naturally. 

Not wanting to linger with his family so close by, Makoto drew away. “You’re ready for this?”

Sousuke shrugged. “Ready as ever.”

Makoto nearly choked as he was sure it was a sex reference and he tried to hide the slight blush that had developed on his cheeks as he remembered how “ready” Sousuke could be, pushing him to Rin’s bunk when he was out and fucking him hard and fast into the sheets. 

Yeah, he was always ready. 

Letting Sousuke in and closing the door, Makoto led him to his parents in the kitchen before he was introduced to Ran and Ren, and the smell of food filled the air as they entered. 

His mother looked up at their entry from the pot she was stirring and his father glanced in their direction. 

"This is Sousuke…" Makoto said, "my boyfriend."

He was waiting for some kind of shock, some gasps, some anger but when none came, Makoto felt confused until his mother came over and smiled, a hand on his broad shoulder.

"We’ve known for so long… we just assumed it would be Haru but of course, he has Rin…"

Makoto turned towards Sousuke who had a smile on his face and then back to his mother and Sousuke seemed amused at the non-plussed attitude to the revelation. 

"The food’s ready… go get your brother and sister."

And without any other comments, Makoto led Sousuke to his siblings who were now wrestling each other until they glanced up to see Sousuke, seeing a new target. 

"Who’s he?" they asked, almost in unison and Makoto reached for Sousuke’s hand. 

"Sousuke… my boyfriend." 

They took that information without any surprise and after a short introduction, Sousuke found himself with them climbing all over him, asking to sit near him at the dinner table and two excitable kids asking for stories from him. 

And during the meal, Makoto sat next to Sousuke as Ran and Ren lost that, he felt a hand on his thigh, saw a smile from his mother and he realised that bringing Sousuke home had not been such a big deal after all. 


End file.
